


Queens of Fire

by msnoname24



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And plenty of others - Freeform, Book: Fire and Blood, House Targaryen, Literally every Targaryen, Multi, Pre-Canon, so you can expect that much, tagged as far as I've written so this doesn't go on forever, this is ambitious but I've written up to Rhaenyra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnoname24/pseuds/msnoname24
Summary: Queens of Fire, Being an Explanation of the Matrilineal Inheritance of the Targaryen Queens, from Visenya I (the Conqueress) to Queen Daenerys I (the Dragonbearer) by Archmaestress Annara.Or, my take on Fire and Blood and the Targaryen dynasty, if Valyrians were matriarchal.
Relationships: Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Aegon II Targaryen/Helaena Targaryen, Aegon Targaryen (Son of Aenys I)/Rhaena Targaryen (Daughter of Aenys I), Aemma Arryn/Viserys I Targaryen, Aenys I Targaryen/Alyssa Velaryon, Alicent Hightower/Viserys I Targaryen, Alysanne Targaryen/Jaehaerys I Targaryen, Alyssa Targaryen/Baelon "The Brave" Targaryen, Corlys Velaryon/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Aemon), Daemon Targaryen/Laena Velaryon, Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen, Harwin Strong/Rhaenyra Targaryen, Jocelyn Baratheon/Aemon Targaryen (Son of Jaehaerys I), Joffrey Lonmouth/Laenor Velaryon, Rhaenyra Targaryen & Laenor Velaryon, Rodrik Arryn/Daella Targaryen, Rogar Baratheon/Alyssa Velaryon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 19





	1. Before the Conquest

Any treatise into the Targaryen dynasty, and the Valyrian Dragonladies, must include with emphasis that the Valyrians were and are ruled by women. The power in a family passing from a mother to her eldest daughter, or close female relative, men inherit only if there are no women.

Like all Valyrian customs this was practised most stringently among the Dragonladies and House Targaryen has never been an exception. The power of the Dragonladies over dragons rose from their blood, the ‘blood of the dragon,’ to keep this blood pure and their power strong, Dragonlady families married sister to brother, or as close as possible.

In Valyria, the Targaryens were far from powerful Dragonladies, their flight to Dragonstone, the westernmost seat of Valyrian power, was seen as an act of cowardice. Aenara Targaryen, first Lady of Dragonstone, was named Aenara the Exile, although history has proven her wisdom.

Aenara Targaryen removed her family; her twin brother and husband Aenar, their children Daenys and Gaemon, and elderly father Naeron, along with all their servants, slaves, dragons and worldly possessions to Dragonstone in 114 BC, twelve years before the Doom of Valyria. This strange decision was made when Lady Aenara’s daughter and heir Daenys, thereafter known as Daenys the Dreamer, foresaw the destruction of Valyria by fire.

The blood of the dragon can imbue one with many mystical abilities, one of these is prophetic ‘dragondreams.’ Daenys Targaryen was known to possess this talent so her family braved ridicule to heed her warning. A story often repeated by Targaryen queens and princesses over the centuries to lords who ignore the wisdom of daughters.

Following the Doom of Valyria the Targaryens were the only Dragonladies to survive, and before a decade of the Century of Blood had passed, possessed the only living dragons in the world. The House possessed five dragons when leaving Valyria, including Balerion the Black Dread, ridden by Daenys. Upon hearing of the Doom, Lady Aenara is said to have laughed aloud and advised her daughter; ‘truth is truth and wisdom is wisdom, no matter what others say.’

The strategic location of Dragonstone and alliance with lesser Valyrian Houses the Velaryons of Driftmark and Celtigars of Claw Isle allowed the Targaryens to become rich from trade, and their dragons removed objection to their wealth and power.

Despite this, until Visenya Targaryen and her siblings began their conquest of Westeros, the Targaryens preferred to keep to their island, perhaps a remnant of Valyrian legends of Westeros as the place from whence the ‘doom of man’ would arise.

After the death of her mother, Daenys Targaryen became the second Lady of Dragonstone, her brother-husband Gaemon (known as the Glorious) ruling by her side. After Daenys’s death, her daughter Elaena ruled as third Lady married to her brother Aegon. Elaena Targaryen and this first, oft forgotten Aegon, produced three children; Maegelle fourth Lady of Dragonstone, Aerys her brother-husband, and Daemion who wed Jacaera Velaryon, Lady of Driftmark. Maegelle and Aerys were succeeded by their daughter and son Aelea and Baelon, whose daughter Aerea became the sixth Lady of Dragonstone. Aerea married her cousin Valaenor Velaryon, for lack of a brother.

Lady Aerea bore three children; Visenya who became the first Queen of Westeros, Aegon, and Rhaenys. Visenya would marry Aegon, according to tradition, as did Rhaenys. This second marriage came at the behest of their mother, causing her to long be supposed to have shared the power of dreams with her ancestress. All three children became dragonriders, Visenya upon Vhagar, Aegon claiming Balerion, and Rhaenys riding Meraxes.

The short lives of the Targaryens on Dragonstone, compared to as Queens, has been cause of interest to the Citadel since the Conquest.

Queen Visenya deigned to answer it only once, as is dramatically recorded, she took the hands of her brother King Aegon, her sister Princess Rhaenys and smiled.

"The three heads were needed. So they moved fast until we came."


	2. Queen Visenya I (the Conqueress)

The War of Conquest, its many details, possible reasons and long reaching effects, have been written upon extensively by numerous talented Maesters and Maestresses of the Citadel, I will recommend Maester Wylis’s _Wars of the Dragons_ for further information. This history, however, is intended to be an explanation of how the power has passed from Targaryen queen to Targaryen queen since the Conquest.

It is obvious, when studying contemporary documents, that the Kings and Lords of Westeros at the time of the Conquest expected that Aegon Targaryen would become their King. Their anger, confusion, amazement, and even incredulity when Aegon crowned Visenya ‘First of her Name, Queen of All Westeros and Shield of Her People,’ are well recorded.

Although a harsh and stern woman, Visenya Targaryen was a good queen. The conquered who bent the knee to her and her siblings were treated well, allowed to maintain their ancestral seats and many of their powers, even if the dragons could be brutal, as proven at Harrenhal and on the Field of Fire.

In 0 AC Visenya Targaryen was crowned in the Starry Sept at Oldtown, wearing a crown of Valyrian steel set with rubies, which remains the crown of the Queen until this day. Her brother Aegon was named King, yet for Valyrians a King was near always merely the consort of a Queen, as a Queen was to the Andals. Rhaenys Targaryen became Crown Princess, heir to her sister until she bore a daughter.

One fact many forget in the histories of the Conquest and the Targaryens is how liberal and openhanded the dragonladies have so often been. Queen Visenya and her siblings had a bastard brother, fathered by their father Valaenor, born Orys Waters and known to us as Orys Baratheon. The boy was born half a year before Valaenor Velaryon wed Aerea Targaryen, and he made no attempt to hide the child from his betrothed. In fact, Maester Alyn, then serving at Dragonstone, reports that Valaenor brought the infant with him when he arrived for his wedding. He was greeted warmly by Lady Aerea who took the boy in her arms and produced a red and black dragon egg to place in his cradle, ‘for he is the blood of the dragon.’ It is known that Orys was raised in Dragonstone with his half siblings, and called Lady Aerea his mother. The egg so generously given to Orys Waters never hatched, and as he never claimed a hatchling dragon it remains the most treasured heirloom of House Baratheon.

Orys Baratheon wed Queen Argella Durrandon, the daughter of Argilac Durrandon the last Storm King. She was delivered to him as a prisoner by her own men, naked and in chains, Lord Orys gave her sanctuary and comfort. Her later marriage to him was her own free choice, as Queen Visenya decreed that her heirs would rule the Stormlands as Lords Paramount.

For several years after the Conquest, no child was born to the conquerors, Queen Visenya continued to insist that her sister Princess Rhaenys was her heir until a daughter was born to one of them. Great was the rejoicing when Princess Rhaenys eventually became pregnant and bore a son, Prince Aenys in 7 AC, the Lords of Westeros began to think their rule by women would not last so long. However, Aenys was ever a sickly child, and his mother remained the official heir to the throne.

The death of Princess Rhaenys in 10 AC above the Hellholt was the worst blow to the conquerors, Queen Visenya and King Aegon set every castle and holdfast in Dorne aflame at least once, and Prince Aenys was so stricken by grief it was though he may die. The child’s health only improved when his aunt brought him the hatchling dragon Quicksilver from Dragonstone.

Two years after Princess Rhaenys died Queen Visenya bore a son, Prince Maegor, a huge and healthy boy, her disappointment in lacking a daughter was known, but Maegor’s birth lessened fears that Prince Aenys would die and leave the throne without an heir.

At age fifteen Prince Aenys was married to his cousin Alyssa Velaryon, and within a year, in 23 AC, she bore a daughter they named Rhaena. King Aegon wept when he held her and Queen Visenya named her heir to the Iron Throne and Princess of Dragonstone. A dragon egg placed in Rhaena’s cradle bore the she-dragon Dreamfyre, which she rode from the age of twelve. Princess Rhaena was followed by five siblings, Prince Aegon in 26 AC, Prince Viserys in 29 AC, Prince Jaehaerys in 34 AC, Princess Alysanne in 36 AC and Princess Vaella, who was born and died in 39 AC.

These five surviving children of Prince Aenys removed any fears over succession, with Princess Rhaena the heir to Queen Visenya, and Princess Alysanne to follow her to the throne. When King Aegon died in 37 AC, some were certain that Prince Aenys would be crowned, yet after the funeral Queen Visenya publicly reminded the people of Queen’s Landing that Princess Rhaena would be queen after her death. In 41 AC, Princess Rhaena wed Prince Aegon, outraging the Faith until Queen Visenya threatened the Starry Sept upon Vhagar, persuading the High Septon to accept the ‘doctrine of exceptionalism,’ that due to their Valyrian heritage, the Targaryens could marry sister to brother as they were not like other men. This doctrine is still held by the Faith.

Queen Visenya outlived King Aegon by seven years, dying of a wasting sickness in 44 AC at the age of seventy-three that also claimed Prince Viserys at age fifteen. She was survived by her son Maegor, goodneice Alyssa, grandnieces Rhaena and Alysanne, grandnephew Jaehaerys and Rhaena’s twin daughters Aerea and Rhaella. Prince Aegon had died in a dragonriding accident a year previously and his father Prince Aenys predeceased his aunt by two years, despite her attempts to nurse him through his last illness.


	3. Queen Rhaena I (the Tragic)

Princess Rhaena was crowned Queen of All Westeros in the Starry Sept, her daughter Aerea made heir, with Princess Rhaella and Princess Alysanne as ‘spares.’

The first Queen Rhaena is called ‘the Tragic’ for good reason. Her brother-husband Aegon died a year before her coronation, flying on his father’s dragon Quicksilver, whom he had newly claimed, above the God’s Eye with his uncle Maegor, Aegon is said to have lost control and caused Quicksilver to veer into Balerion, ridden by Maegor after the death of his father. The old dragon began to attack the younger and Prince Aegon fell from his seat. Accounts differ to whether he drowned in the water or died when he fell onto the hard ground, either way he did not survive. Prince Maegor barely kept his seat and was too late to help his nephew. Until his death five years later Maegor called the incident the greatest regret of his life. His goodsister Alyssa and niece Rhaena never blamed Maegor for Aegon’s death, which supports the hypothesis of a tragic accident, yet rumours have always persisted that Maegor murdered Aegon. Within the Citadel these are considered baseless, Maegor was loyal to his family, if ruthless, withdrawn and quick to anger. Killing Prince Aegon could not have benefitted him, Princess Rhaena was heir and already had twin daughters to succeed her.

Queen Rhaena always had an affection for her uncle Maegor, which some rumoured to be lewd and sexual despite much evidence to the contrary. The mysterious death of Prince Maegor in 48 AC made Rhaena grieve bitterly and order a grand funeral. As neither Maesters nor Silent Sisters were permitted to examine the body after its discovery, it is unknown what caused Prince Maegor’s death. Poison is the most likely theory, as he bore no wounds and had suffered no illness. Some believe that Princess Alyssa ordered his death as vengeance for the death of her son Aegon, however her reported surprise and grief to hear of his demise makes this unlikely. Princess Alyssa was not an accomplished liar nor mummer.

Soon after Prince Maegor’s death, Queen Rhaena arranged the marriage of her remaining siblings, and in early 49 AC thirteen year old Princess Alysanne wed her brother, fifteen year old Prince Jaehaerys. They were installed on Dragonstone. A happy couple, their marriage was not consummated until Alysanne was almost sixteen and Jaehaerys had reached his majority in early 51 AC. Princess Alysanne was pregnant almost immediately, however her first pregnancy came to an early end and her son, Prince Aegon, only lived three days. In 53 AC, Alysanne was more fortunate and delivered Princess Daenerys, strong and healthy.

The third tragedy of Queen Rhaena was the death of her mother. In 49 AC Princess Alyssa was courted by and wed Rogar Baratheon, grandson of Orys Baratheon and Lord of Storm’s End. Unexpectedly, at age forty-three, Alyssa bore a healthy son, Boremund Baratheon in 52 AC, although she did not entirely recover from the birth. Two years later, the Queen’s mother announced that she was again with child. Both her daughters and even the attending midwife counselled her to cast out the babe, in fear that she could not survive another childbirth, yet she refused.

Queen Rhaena had her mother attended by two skilled midwives, Maester Kyrie of Storm’s End, and her youngest remaining children Alysanne and Jaehaerys, being unable to leave Queen’s Landing to be with her mother herself. Princess Alyssa went into labour a month early, and was on the brink of death. Maester Kyrie informed Princess Alysanne and Prince Jaehaerys that their mother was dying, and they consented to his attempting to save her child. Princess Alyssa was cut open and died, although her daughter Jocelyn was healthy and survived her. Her husband never attended her deathbed. Queen Rhaena arrived too late to see her mother one last time. In rage she executed Rogar Baratheon for his lack of care for his wife, left his son to be raised as Lord of Storm’s End by Lady Argella, who notably died in 65 AC, aged nine and eighty, and claimed his newborn daughter Jocelyn for the throne.

Rhaena’s fourth tragedy was the loss of her younger daughter Rhaella. Aerea was shy and timid, frightened of horses and terrified of dragons. Conversely, Rhaella was bolder and more robust, a willful terror to her Septas and prone to quarrelling with her mother. Queen Rhaena loved to fly all her life, and would take her daughters and ladies flying upon Dreamfyre, which Rhaella adored but sent Aerea into a paroxysm of fear the one time she did fly. By age thirteen, Rhaella was determined to fly alone, and begged to be allowed to claim an adult dragon, her own Fyremist too small to fly. Her mother denied her and on a visit to Princess Alysanne and Prince Jaehaerys on Dragonstone for the first nameday of Princess Daenerys in 54 AC both Rhaella and Balerion were found to be missing, with Aerea telling a tearful tale that Rhaella had ‘flown away.’

Princess Rhaella was missing for more than a year, reappearing in the courtyard of the Red Keep in Queen’s Landing early in 56 AC. Within days Rhaella died of a mysterious fever, so hot it burned all those who tried to touch her, cooking from the inside with horrible creatures emerging from under her skin before expiring in her ice bath. Rhaella was cremated and her ashes scattered by her mother on Dreamfyre over the Blackwater.

After the death of her daughter Queen Rhaena became reclusive and withdrawn, much of her ruling duties overtaken by Prince Jaehaerys who she named Hand of the Queen. Jaehaerys moved his family of Princess Alysanne and their children: Princess Daenerys, Prince Aemon, and Prince Baelon to Queen’s Landing from Dragonstone.

Queen Rhaena’s final tragedy, said to have ‘taken all the heart she still had’ was the death of her daughter Aerea at age eighteen in 60 AC. The disease known as the Shivers struck Westeros hard in that year, and the royal family was no exception, both Princess Aerea and Princess Daenerys died. The loss was the last that Queen Rhaena could bear and she survived her remaining daughter by only three weeks, falling victim to the same disease, although singers will say she died of a broken heart.


	4. Queen Alysanne I (the Good)

Following Rhaena’s death, Princess Alysanne was crowned third Queen of All Westeros. Twenty-four years old and pregnant with her fifth child, Princess Alyssa. Queen Alysanne, called the Good, is often regarded as the greatest Queen Westeros ever knew. Indeed during her reign laws were made, roads built and no wars fought worth mention here. Queen Alysanne’s greatest reform was forcing the Citadel to accept female students as Maestresses, although initially ridiculed and protested by the Archmaesters. She created the office of High Septa, who has since reigned beside the High Septon in the Faith, and granted Septas the powers of Septons to perform marriages and other ceremonies. Despite having been fraught with tragedy, during Alysanne’s reign House Targaryen was revived. Alysanne bore thirteen children, seven daughters and six sons, with her brother-husband King Jaehaerys ruling beside her as Hand of the Queen.

When established House Baratheon decided to follow Andal inheritance rules rather than Valyrian, Queen Rhaena’s claiming of Jocelyn Baratheon at birth resulted in her marriage to Prince Aemon at age sixteen in 70 AC. Their only child, a daughter Rhaenys, was born four years later. Jocelyn Baratheon was correctly titled Lady Baratheon, but throughout her life was known as the Baratheon Princess.

Before her death, Princess Daenerys was planned to marry her brother Aemon. After Daenerys died her sister Princess Alyssa became heir to the throne. Princess Alyssa married her brother Baelon at age sixteen in 76 AC, and bore three sons: Viserys, Daemon and Aegon. Her childbirth with Aegon was difficult and she died within a year having developed an ailment of the heart, Prince Aegon only living six months. This tragedy reportedly caused Queen Alysanne to tell her children to never name a child Aegon, because the name was become unlucky. Alysanne greatly grieved her daughter, and the position of heir passed to her next daughter Princess Maegelle, two years younger than Alyssa, she was twenty-three and very devout. Her mother said she would have promised her to the Faith if she had not needed a second healthy daughter as a second heir when Maegelle was a child. Princess Maegelle was well known and loved for her charitable work, even going so far as to visit children afflicted with greyscale, resulting in her death from that disease in 96 AC.

Queen Alysanne’s fourth son, Prince Vaegon, was considered a brother-husband for his sister Daella, but Daella was rather simple-minded and Vaegon disliked her. Eventually he was sent to the Citadel after rejecting many marriage proposals and became an Archmaester. Princess Daella would have been heir to her sister Maegelle, who never married, but was considered unsuitable. At sixteen when forced to choose a husband by her father, mindful as he was of the need for marriage ties to the rest of Westeros, Daella wed Rodrik Arryn, and died of childbed fever after delivering a daughter two years later in 82 AC. Lord Arryn had heirs from a previous marriage so gave no objection when his daughter Aemma was claimed for the crown. Indeed, from the precedent shown by Queen Rhaena with her half-sister Jocelyn, Lord Arryn did not dare refuse, especially following Queen Alysanne’s wroth that he had impregnated her frail and simple daughter at only seventeen. Aemma became heir to the throne at fourteen, upon the death of Princess Maegelle, being the eldest daughter of Queen Alysanne’s fourth daughter, with only her seventh daughter then alive. Although in Targaryen tradition daughters take precedent over sons, the inheritance system is the same as that of the Andals throughout Westeros. The daughters of the first daughter come before the second daughter. Queen Alysanne’s claiming of Princess Aemma created the tradition that any child, particularly a daughter, born to a Targaryen parent, belongs to the crown and the queen.

Alysanne’s next daughter Princess Saera was for opposite reasons to Princess Daella equally unsuitable as an heir. I would recommend Maestress Rohanne’s _Blue Pearl Princess_ , for further study, it being the most comprehensive biography of Princess Saera completed to date. Here it suffices to relate that Saera was removed from the line of succession by 85 AC and absconded to Lys, where she became a brothel mistress but only mothered sons.

The sixth Princess, Viserra, was the most beautiful. Vain and graceful, she aimed to be queen from a young age. At sixteen years old in 87 AC she was poised to marry Lord Theomore Manderly. Like Rodrik Arryn, Lord Manderly already had sons for heirs, Viserra would be his wife, but she would always be a Targaryen Princess, taking precedent over her being Lady Manderly, and that any children she bore would become wards of the crown, raised in Queen’s Landing. Princess Viserra did not wish to marry. Unluckily her father intended all his daughters to marry well to integrate the Targaryens into the nobility of Westeros and Queen Alysanne was blind to her daughter’s misgivings, grieving all the children she had lost. Only a moon’s turn before she was to depart for White Harbour, Princess Viserra sneaked out of the Red Keep, to spend a last night of freedom with her friends. It ended with her drunkenly falling from her horse and breaking her neck on cobblestones.

To historians, why famously wise Queen Alysanne would betroth her valuable daughters to old men is obvious. These old men were both great lords and virile, with their grown sons and daughters, meaning the Princesses could expect children who would not be required as heirs, thus growing the Targaryen dynasty when their grandmother claimed them and strengthening bonds with powerful houses.

Neither Prince Gaemon, born 73 AC nor Prince Valerion, born 77 AC, lived for more than a year. Queen Alysanne declared that she would have no more children, rightfully fearing for her life after so many childbirths. Still, Princess Gael the Winter Child was born in 80 AC. Gael died at age nineteen, after her daughter by a travelling singer was stillborn she walked into Blackwater Bay and drowned.

Queen Alysanne’s last years were as fraught with grief as those of her sister Queen Rhaena. Having put all her love and effort into being a mother, only three of her thirteen children survived her, and only one was with her when she died. She was too frail to ride her beloved dragon Silverwing, could not hear music and had to walk with a cane. Prince Aemon had died eight years before on Tarth during the Myrish bloodbath.

At Queen Alysanne’s death in 100 AC she had no living daughter save the disinherited Saera. Her heir was Aemma the Arryn Queen, who through her mother was born Aemma Targaryen. Alysanne’s other granddaughter was Rhaenys, daughter of Aemon and Jocelyn, who married Corlys Velaryon in 90 AC at sixteen. Her daughter Laena was born in 93 AC and her son Laenor a year later. Princess Aemma wed her first cousin Prince Viserys in 93 AC and bore a daughter, Princess Rhaenyra, in 97 AC. Thus, at her death, Queen Alysanne had four living grandchildren and three great-grandchildren.


	5. Queen Aemma I (the Arryn Queen)

Aemma Targaryen was crowned fourth Queen of Westeros in 100 AC, the Queen’s crown placed atop her head by King Jaehaerys who then gave his own crown as consort to the new King Viserys. The position of Queen’s Hand was granted by Viserys to his brother Prince Daemon, ‘to give old grandfather a rest’ and three-year-old Rhaenyra Targaryen was named heir sat upon her mother’s knee.

Queen Aemma only reigned for five years, dying in childbirth of a son, Baelon, who survived her by a day.


	6. Queen Rhaenyra I (the Realm's Delight)

King Viserys became regent for his eight year old daughter, Queen Rhaenyra. Throughout her childhood Rhaenyra was spoilt by her father and uncle Daemon, despite their constant quarrels. In 106 AC Viserys remarried to Alicent Hightower, a clever girl who had been companion to King Jaehaerys until his death in 103 AC. Alicent quickly gave Viserys four children: Aegon in 107 AC, Helaena in 109 AC, Aemond in 110 AC and Daeron in 114 AC.

Alicent Hightower was an ambitious woman, raised with the not-uncommon belief that being in Westeros, the Targaryens should shed their matriarchal customs and have kings rather than queens. Many lords great and small resented their rule by women, and during Queen Rhaenyra’s childhood the eldest could still recall their parents' and grandparents' tales of the Conquest and the power taken from them.

From this, Alicent disliked Rhaenyra as soon as it became clear that Viserys would not sway from the customs of his heritage. Alicent claimed that since Viserys would be the ruling King, rather than a mere regent for his daughter. Following Westerosi custom, he should not allow Rhaenyra to take the throne when she was of age and have her married off as was Andal and First Men tradition for princesses. Constantly, she attempted to have her husband depose Rhaenyra, name Prince Aegon the heir, or at the least Princess Helaena, her own pliable and obedient daughter. One of her greatest grievances was that Princess Helaena was not Rhaenyra’s direct heir, this was rather the position of Princess Rhaenys, followed by Princess Laena, making it near impossible Helaena would ever be Queen and Hightower blood would ever sit the throne.

Alicent had many supporters, including House Lannister and eventually House Baratheon after the death of old lord Boremund, which broke the close link between Baratheon and Targaryen that had existed since the Conquest. The realm became split into two factions; the Blacks supporting Queen Rhaenyra and Targaryen tradition, and the Greens supporting Prince Aegon and Westerosi custom.

Here I will state again that this history focusses merely on inheritance within House Targaryen. However, more detail will be provided than on the Conquest due to many pertinent matters.

Throughout Westeros, between 106 and 113 AC, Queen Rhaenyra’s majority was both anticipated and dreaded.

Queen Rhaenyra wed Prince Laenor in 112 AC, and at her coronation was great with child. Accounts of the time speak greatly of her beauty and how she embodied a bountiful future. The stunning young queen, her womb full of the promise of many healthy heirs, crowned by her beaming father.

Due to her pregnancy, Rhaenyra took on few of the duties of ruling at once, at her father’s behest, the strain of governing the Seven Kingdoms while with child is still thought to have factored into Queen Aemma’s early death, and the frailties of several of Queen Alysanne’s children.

In early 113 AC, Queen Rhaenyra delivered a healthy son and recovered quickly. The babe, Prince Jacaerys, was not received well by Lady Alicent’s faction, who still dreamed of deposing Rhaenyra. The boy had no Targaryen looks and was called common, Rhaenyra was rumoured to keep a paramour in Ser Harwin Strong, and King Laenor preferred men.

It is almost certain that Prince Jacaerys was a bastard, but in Valyrian tradition bastardy went unrecognised and carried no stigma. A child born to a married woman, no matter his father, was her heir because maternity was certain and family names and power passed from mother to child. King Laenor doted on the babe, and his parents happily accepted him as a grandson. To Rhaenyra’s loyalists it was no matter, the Queen’s son would never inherit. To the Greens this was proof that Rhaenyra was an unfit ruler and must be removed, but at that time they would have won no battles against the larger and more powerful Blacks. Their bitterness continued to fester.

In 114 AC, Queen Rhaenyra and Lady Alicent both delivered a son. Prince Lucerys had the same looks and colouring as his brother, and Ser Strong had attended the Queen’s bedside during her labour. Lady Alicent’s son Prince Daeron had the silver hair and purple eyes of a Valyrian.

As Lady Alicent raised them to her views, Queen Rhaenyra hated her brothers Aegon and Aemond, and they hated her. Her relationship with Prince Daeron was however less antagonistic, and she was fond of her sister Helaena until Lady Alicent forbade private interaction between them.

Queen Rhaenyra’s third son was born in 117 AC and again the child’s resemblance to Ser Harwin was noted, the boy was named Joffrey for his father’s dead companion (and near certainly lover). Despite their differences, it must not be forgotten that Queen Rhaenyra and King Laenor kept a happy marriage.

Princess Laena Targaryen wed Prince Daemon in 115 AC and bore twins Baela and Rhaena the next year, earning Lady Alicent’s ire and Queen Rhaenyra’s joy as Alicent’s children moved further down the succession. Laena was a favourite of Queen Rhaenyra, who grieved bitterly when she died of a stillbirth in 120 AC. King Laenor died in a brawl the same year and Queen Rhaenyra swiftly wed her uncle Prince Daemon, who she was said to have long desired. The Queen’s second marriage produced a son, Aegon, within a year, and Prince Viserys in 122 AC. Princess Rhaenys, Laena’s mother, remaining heir to the throne. Rhaenyra’s son was known as Aegon the Younger, and her brother as Aegon the Elder. This naming was almost certainly to enrage Lady Alicent and Prince Aegon.

In retaliation, in 122 AC Princess Helaena Targaryen was married to her brother Aegon. Queen Rhaenyra was wroth when she was informed, for the marriage of a Targaryen princess belongs to herself or to the queen. Helaena was with child very soon after her wedding, and Queen Rhaenyra raged at Lady Alicent for using her too young daughter as a broodmare. She was supported by King Viserys, King Daemon and Princess Rhaenys, causing Alicent to back down and surrender Helaena to the care of her sister. Princess Helaena bore twins Jaehaerys and Jaehaera, Jaehaerys had six fingers on each hand and Jaehaera grew slowly, never smiling, almost certainly due to their mother’s excessive youth.

Princess Helaena’s third child Prince Maelor was born in 127 AC, to far less argument.

Viserys Targaryen died in 129 AC, Queen Rhaenyra was devastated at the loss of her father, the shock of the news prompted her to labour prematurely and Prince Aegon made his move.

Queen Rhaenyra’s sons were with their grandmother on Dragonstone along with King Daemon, acting on Rhaenyra’s behalf regarding trade disputes. Lady Alicent gathered her supporters in the Small Council and court, had the High Septon, then visiting Queen’s Landing, dragged to the castle Sept in his nightgown and King Aegon I was crowned in a small, dim ceremony with just enough witnesses. As soon as it was over ravens were sent to the Greens throughout the realm.

How the news reached Queen Rhaenyra is unknown, although the likely suspect is Princess Helaena who attended her sister, remembering her kindnesses to her in her own childbirths. Rhaenyra raged and named her child a monster for keeping her abed, her daughter Visenya was born after three days’ travail, a twisted thing with a stub of a tail and no heart.

Queen Rhaenyra was kept alone in her chambers, guarded by the Queensguard loyal to Aegon, Rhaenyra’s supporters having been subdued and imprisoned at Viserys’s death, with great injury and substantial loss of life to their attackers.

Aegon’s downfall was his underestimation of the common people, particularly the women of the realm. Since the Conquest ruling ladies had become more common, since Queen Visenya made it a capital offence for a woman’s birthright to rule to be usurped by a husband or male relative, and these ladies overwhelmingly cast for Rhaenyra. The Maestresses and Archmaestresses of the Citadel, some old enough to remember the great opportunity granted to them by Queen Alysanne, also opposed Aegon, seen as likely to remove them from their positions. The influence of sister Archmaestresses Sanne and Enya during this time is worth its own study.

A great blow to Aegon’s popularity was the admission of the High Septon that the High Septa, a woman revered for her kindness and humility and who he greatly respected, had not been summoned to Aegon’s coronation despite their chambers adjoining and her having a great role in the ceremony. Returned to the safety of their Motherhouse, the High Septon and Septa declared for Rhaenyra and denounced Aegon.

Far more and more powerful houses supported Rhaenyra, and many of Aegon’s changed allegiance realising what they faced.

This all occurred as Aegon gloated on his throne and Rhaenyra lay recovering on her childbed. Messages came from Princess Rhaenys and Lord Corlys Velaryon for Aegon and his mother to ‘cease their petty rebellion.’

The image of King Daemon and Princess Rhaenys landing in the Red Keep upon Caraxes and Meleys has often been painted, sculpted and sung by those with skill. Chroniclers of the time write that awe was certainly their intention. To Aegon, by then king for five days, they demanded to see Rhaenyra and that she be returned to her throne, claiming their shared right to act as regents if she was unable.

Aegon’s response is not accurately recorded, but Daemon and Rhaenys quickly gained admittance to Rhaenyra. The fool Mushroom, a lurid though not entirely unaccurate chronicler, tells that Rhaenyra was alone with the stinking body of her daughter, with only a novice Maester permitted to attend the delivery then removed. Princess Helaena had been swiftly retrieved by her mother as soon as Rhaenyra began shrieking curses.

Mushroom claims it was a near miracle King Daemon did not kill Aegon and his mother that very moment. Princess Rhaenys called for and received a Maestress well trained in midwifery, who later wrote that it was near miraculous Rhaenyra had survived so long with no care, lending Mushroom more credence than he can usually claim.

When Rhaenys and Daemon came Aegon had four dragons against their two, his own Sunfyre, Princess Helaena’s Dreamfyre, Prince Aemond had claimed Vhagar since the death of Princess Laena and Prince Daeron rode the young Tessarion. Aegon could have fought them in the skies when their approach was known but Helaena and Daeron both refused to take flight and Rhaenyra’s Syrax, chained in the Dragonpit during her rider’s suffering, attempted to attack Aemond when he moved to mount Vhagar.

Aegon’s defeat was almost pitiful, he had hardly the time to gather any force of arms and even his own wife spoke against him. The usurper king’s reign ended when he was thrown into the black cells with his mother and Prince Aemond and Rhaenyra’s loyalists were freed.

Once she had recovered, Queen Rhaenyra was suprisingly lenient to those houses that had supported her brother, lords of these houses and their grown sons who remained loyal to Aegon were sent to the Night’s Watch. Perhaps out of a sense of ironic justice, Rhaenyra ensured each deposed lord was replaced with a daughter, aunt, sister or niece to rule as Lady, regardless of the presence of male heirs.

Aegon, known as the Five Day King, is poorly remembered in Westerosi history, he was executed some few turns later, when Queen Rhaenyra held a lavish ceremony to celebrate her brother’s defeat, mostly to quash rumours that she had died in childbirth. Princess Rhaenys was named as her heir and peace continued.

Rhaenyra’s siblings Princess Helaena and Prince Daeron were granted honoured places in her household and served her loyally. Princess Helaena, finally free of her mother and brother, often attended meetings of Rhaenyra’s Small Council and her advice was heeded.

In all likelihood, Queen Rhaenyra would have reigned for many prosperous years, had not the Winter Fever struck Queen’s Landing in 132 AC. The disease killed rapidly and entered the Red Keep with the servants, spreading to and felling courtiers and prisoners. Queen Rhaenyra moved swiftly, but not swiftly enough, although her sending Princesses Baela and Rhaena to the sealed Eyrie is credited with saving their lives. Princes Jacaerys, Lucerys and Joffrey sickened and died in quick succession. Princess Helaena’s daughter Jaehaera recovered, but her sons Jaehaerys and Maelor died with their mother.

Queen Rhaenyra had never entirely recovered all her health following her last childbirth, and as with Queen Rhaena, the death of her children had her succumb to the disease. King Daemon, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Daeron also died. Lord Corlys had predeceased his wife by a year, falling on the Serpentine Steps.


	7. Queen Baela I (the Bold)

Once the fever had run its course, Princess Baela was crowned Queen in 133 AC, although her reign is dated from the death of her predecessor. The new Queen had been betrothed to Prince Jacaerys since infancy, and her sister Princess Rhaena to Prince Lucerys. It was discussed that they could instead marry Princes Aegon and Viserys, however this was decided unsuitable, both Princesses were old enough to bear children, and new heirs needed, whereas their half-brothers were boys too young to be fathers. According to Valyrian tradition which considered boy and girl twins a blessing from the gods, Princess Jaehaera had been betrothed to her twin, Prince Jaehaerys, since her birth.

After Queen Baela was crowned, ten-year-old Princess Jaehaera was wed to her cousin, thirteen-year-old Prince Aegon. The deaths of his parents and brothers left Prince Aegon a broken boy, and all his life he remained a broken man, wearing nothing but black and taking no joy in anything. His only happiness was his wife, his brother Viserys, and Viserys’s young wife, Daenaera Velaryon, whom he married in a joint ceremony with his brother.

The new Queen persisted to her councillors that as a woman grown she would choose her own husband and wed her legitimized bastard cousin, Lord Alyn Velaryon, son of her grandfather Lord Corlys. This match came as consternation to half the realm, fearing the joining of two young and volatile personalities. In the first nine years of her reign Queen Baela bore three daughters: Laena, Aemma and Viserra, and two sons, Corlys for her grandfather and Addam for her husband’s brother. Princess Rhaena was as free in her selection of a husband, eventually choosing Corwyn Corbray, second son of the Lord of Heart’s Home. By 142 AC this marriage had produced six daughters; Haela, Aenyra, Daema, Caera, Rhaeya, and Jaena, each named for a dead relative.

Princess Jaehaera gave her husband three daughters and two sons: Daeron, Baelor, Daena, Rhaena and Elaena. Lady Daenaera bore three children for Prince Viserys: Aegon, Aemon, and Naerys.

Queen Baela ruled from 132-180 AC, forty-eight years, longer than any previous queen. Her reign was a time of recovery, from the Winter Fever and the many petty scrabbles for power that followed Queen Rhaenyra’s judgement that any house which stood with her treacherous half-brother would have its lord removed and a lady placed at its head. Male heirs who now found themselves removed from succession attempted to fight for the restoration of their rights. Scores of these rebellions were crushed during Queen Baela’s reign, but her last decade on the Iron Throne saw no more than three.

Crown Princess Laena married Prince Daeron and bore a daughter she named Visenya in 152 AC. Her sisters Aemma and Viserra took husbands of their choosing from across the Seven Kingdoms. Princess Aemma married Lord Edric Bracken and bore one son, Prince Aegor known as Bittersteel. Possibly due to the recorded enmity between the sisters Princess Viserra wed Lord Hanfred Blackwood and produced two children; Princess Maeya and Prince Brynden called Bloodraven. Princess Rhaena’s eldest daughter Haela took Lord Danwell Celtigar to husband and bore a daughter, Princess Shiera called Seastar, although her father was rumoured to be a Lyseni.

Princess Daena wed her brother Baelor, producing a son Daemon despite Baelor’s unwillingness to consummate and eventually leaving his marriage to become a septon. Princesses Aenyra and Rhaeya had no desire to marry and their mother granted them permission to remain maidens. Princesses Rhaena and Naerys were very devout and became Septas. Princess Elaena wed Prince Aemon called the Dragonknight and had one son, Prince Viserys born 176 AC.

Princess Baela’s daughters Daema and Caera wed their cousins Corlys and Addam, the third daughter, Princess Jaena married Prince Aegon, she gave birth to six children, but only two were alive, Prince Daeron born 153 AC and Princess Daenerys, born 172 AC.


	8. Index of Known Targaryens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An index of Targaryens as far as I have written the main storyline, as requested. Sorry for not updating, my Grandma has been ill.

On Dragonstone 114-0 BC:

Naeron 180-113 BC: Father of Aenara and Aenar.

Aenara (the Exile) 155-100 BC: First Lady of Dragonstone, twin and wife of Aenar, mother of Daenys and Gaemon.

Aenar 155-103 BC: Twin and husband of Aenara, father of Daenys and Gaemon.

Daenys (the Dreamer) 128-90 BC: Second Lady of Dragonstone, sister-wife of Gaemon, mother of Elaena and Aegon. First rider of Balerion.

Gaemon (the Glorious) 130-94 BC: Brother-husband of Daenys, father of Elaena and Aegon.

Elaena 111-71 BC: Third Lady of Dragonstone, sister-wife of Aegon, mother of Maegelle, Aerys and Daemion.

Aegon 112-70 BC: Brother-husband of Elaena, father of Maegelle, Aerys and Daemion.

Maegelle 91-40 BC: Fourth Lady of Dragonstone, sister-wife of Aerys, mother of Aelea and Baelon.

Aerys 92-43 BC: Brother-husband of Maegelle, father of Aelea and Baelon.

Daemion 90-30 BC: Married to Lady Jacaera Velaryon, father of Daema and Valaenor.

Aelea 71-31 BC: Fifth Lady of Dragonstone, sister-wife of Baelon, mother of Aerea.

Baelon 69-29 BC: Brother-husband of Aelea, father of Aerea.

Aerea 50-5 BC: Sixth Lady of Dragonstone, mother of Queen Visenya, King Aegon and Princess Rhaenys, wed Valaenor Velaryon.

Queen Visenya (the Conqueress) 29 BC-44 AC: Seventh Lady of Dragonstone and first Queen of Westeros, sister-wife of King Aegon and mother of Prince Maegor. Dragonrider of Vhagar.

Princess Rhaenys 26 BC-10 AC: Sister and heir to Queen Visenya, sister-wife of King Aegon and mother of Prince Aenys. Dragonrider of Meraxes.

King Aegon (the First Dragon) 27 BC-37 AC: Brother-husband of Queen Visenya and Princess Rhaenys, father of Prince Aenys and Prince Maegor. Dragonrider of Balerion.

* * *

Queens of Westeros 0-300 AC:

Prince Aenys 7-42 AC: Son of Princess Rhaenys and King Aegon, husband of Princess Alyssa Velaryon, father of Queen Rhaena I, Prince Aegon, Prince Viserys, King Jaehaerys, Queen Alysanne and Princess Vaella. Dragonrider of Quicksilver.

Prince Maegor (the Cruel) 12-48 AC: Son of Queen Visenya and King Aegon, never married. Dragonrider of Balerion.

Queen Rhaena I (the Tragic) 23-60 AC: First daughter of Prince Aenys and Princess Alyssa, second Queen of Westeros from 44-60 AC. Sister-wife to Prince Aegon and mother of Princess Aerea and Princess Rhaella. Dragonrider of Dreamfyre.

Prince Aegon (the Uncrowned) 26-43 AC: First son of Prince Aenys and Princess Alyssa, brother-husband of Queen Rhaena and father of Princesses Aerea and Rhaella. Dragonrider of Quicksilver.

Princess Aerea 41-60 AC: First daughter of Queen Rhaena and Prince Aegon, elder twin of Princess Rhaella.

Princess Rhaella 41-56 AC: Second daughter of Queen Rhaena and Prince Aegon, younger twin of Princess Aerea. Dragonrider of Fyremist and Balerion.

Prince Viserys 29-44 AC: Second son of Prince Aenys and Princess Alyssa. Dragonrider of Tidefury.

King Jaehaerys (the Old King) 34-103 AC: Third son of Prince Aenys and Princess Alyssa, brother-husband of Queen Alysanne, father of her children. Dragonrider of Vermithor.

Queen Alysanne (the Good Queen) 36-100 AC: Second daughter of Prince Aenys and Princess Alyssa, third Queen of Westeros from 60-100 AC. Sister-wife of King Jaehaerys, mother of Prince Aegon, Princess Daenerys, Prince Aemon, Prince Baelon, Princess Alyssa, Princess Maegelle, Prince Vaegon, Princess Daella, Princess Saera, Princess Viserra, Prince Gaemon, Prince Valerion and Princess Gael. Dragonrider of Silverwing.

Princess Vaella 39 AC: Third daughter of Prince Aenys and Princess Alyssa, died in the cradle.

Prince Aegon 52 AC: First son of Queen Alysanne and King Jaehaerys, died three days after birth.

Princess Daenerys 53-60 AC: First daughter of Queen Alysanne and King Jaehaerys, her mother’s heir for the duration of her life. Bonded to the dragon Meleys.

Prince Aemon 55-92 AC: Second son of Queen Alysanne and King Jaehaerys, husband of Lady Jocelyn Baratheon and father of Princess Rhaenys. Dragonrider of Caraxes.

Prince Baelon (the Spring Prince) 57-101 AC: Third son of Queen Alysanne and King Jaehaerys, brother-husband of Princess Alyssa, father of King Viserys, King Daemon and Prince Aegon. Dragonrider of Vhagar.

Princess Alyssa 60-84 AC: Second daughter of Queen Alysanne and King Jaehaerys, sister-wife of Prince Baelon, mother of King Viserys, King Daemon and Prince Aegon. Her mother’s heir until her death. Dragonrider of Meleys.

Princess Maegelle (the Septa Princess) 62-96 AC: Third daughter of Queen Alysanne and King Jaehaerys, very devout and would have become a Septa if lower in the succession. Her mother’s heir from 84-96 AC. Reluctant dragonrider of Starlight.

Prince Vaegon (the Dragonless) 63-102 AC: Fourth son of Queen Alysanne and King Jaehaerys, sent to the Citadel at age fifteen, becoming an Archmaester.

Princess Daella (the Arryn Princess) 64-82 AC: Fourth daughter of Queen Alysanne and King Jaehaerys, wife of Lord Rodrik Arryn, mother of Queen Aemma.

Princess Saera (the Blue Pearl Princess) 67-115 AC: Fifth daughter of Queen Alysanne and King Jaehaerys, disinherited after escaping to Lys in 85 AC, where she became a brothel madam. Dragonrider of Dreamfyre.

Princess Viserra 71-87 AC: Sixth daughter of Queen Alysanne and King Jaehaerys, died in a riding accident before marriage. Dragonrider of Fyremist.

Prince Gaemon 73-74 AC: Fifth son of Queen Alysanne and King Jaehaerys, died in the cradle.

Prince Valerion 77-78 AC: Sixth son of Queen Alysanne and King Jaehaerys, died in the cradle.

Princess Gael (the Winter Child) 80-99 AC: Seventh daughter of Queen Alysanne and King Jaehaerys, committed suicide following a stillbirth. Dragonrider of Wyndfrost.

Princess Rhaenys (the Queen who Could Have Been) 74-132 AC: Daughter of Prince Aemon and Lady Jocelyn, wife of Lord Corlys Velaryon and mother of Princess Laena and King Laenor. Heir to Queen Rhaenyra until her death. Died of the Winter Fever. Dragonrider of Meleys.

King Viserys 77-129 AC: First son of Princess Alyssa and Prince Baelon, husband of Queen Aemma and Alicent Hightower. Father of Queen Rhaenyra, Prince Aegon the Elder, Princess Helaena, Prince Aemond and Prince Daeron. Final dragonrider of Balerion.

King Daemon (the Rogue King) 81-132 AC: Second son of Princess Alyssa and Prince Baelon, husband of Princess Laena and Queen Rhaenyra. Father of Queen Baela and Princess Rhaena by Princess Laena. Father of Prince Aegon the Elder, Prince Viserys and Princess Visenya by Queen Rhaenyra. Died of the Winter Fever. Dragonrider of Caraxes.

Prince Aegon 84-85 AC: Third son of Princess Alyssa and Prince Baelon, died in the cradle.

Queen Aemma (the Arryn Queen) 82-105 AC: Daughter of Princess Daella, heir to her grandmother Queen Alysanne from 96 AC. Fourth Queen of Westeros from 100-105 AC. Wife of King Viserys and mother of Queen Rhaenyra and Prince Baelon. Dragonrider of Fyremist.

Queen Rhaenyra (the Realm’s Delight) 97-132 AC: Daughter of Queen Aemma and King Viserys. Fifth Queen of Westeros from 105-132 AC. Wife of King Laenor and King Daemon. Mother of Prince Jacaerys, Prince Lucerys and Prince Joffrey by King Laenor and of Prince Aegon the Younger, Prince Viserys and Princess Visenya by King Daemon. Dragonrider of Syrax.

Princess Laena 93-120 AC: Daughter of Princess Rhaenys and Corlys Velaryon. Wife of King Daemon from 115-120 AC. Mother of Queen Baela and Princess Rhaena. Dragonrider of Vhagar.

King Laenor 94-120 AC: Son of Princess Rhaenys and Corlys Velaryon. Husband of Queen Rhaenyra from 114-120 AC. Official father of Prince Jacaerys, Prince Lucerys and Prince Joffrey. Dragonrider of Seasmoke.

Prince Jacaerys 114-132 AC: First son of Queen Rhaenyra and officially King Laenor (likely Ser Harwin Strong). Dragonrider of Vermax.

Prince Lucerys 115-132 AC: Second son of Queen Rhaenyra and officially King Laenor (likely Ser Harwin Strong). Dragonrider of Arrax.

Prince Joffrey 117-132 AC: Third son of Queen Rhaenyra and officially King Laenor (likely Ser Harwin Strong). Dragonrider of Tyraxes.

Prince Aegon (Aegon the Younger) 120-157 AC: First son of Queen Rhaenyra and King Daemon. Husband of Princess Jaehaera. Father of Prince Daeron, Prince Baelor, Princess Daena, Princess Rhaena and Princess Elaena. Dragonrider of Stormcloud.

Prince Viserys 122-172 AC: Second son of Queen Rhaenyra and King Daemon. Husband of Daenaera Velaryon. Father of Prince Aegon, Prince Aemon and Princess Naerys. Dragonrider of Seasmoke.

Princess Visenya 129 AC: Daughter of Queen Rhaenyra and King Daemon, stillborn and allegedly deformed.

Queen Baela (the Bold) 116-191 AC: First daughter of Princess Laena and King Daemon. Elder twin of Princess Rhaena. Sixth Queen of Westeros from 132-180 AC. Wife of Alyn Velaryon and mother of Queen Laena, Princess Aemma, Princess Viserra, Prince Corlys and Prince Addam. Dragonrider of Moondancer.

Princess Rhaena 116-180 AC: Second daughter of Princess Laena and King Daemon. Younger twin of Queen Baela. Wife of Garmund Hightower and mother of Princess Haela, Princess Aenyra, Princess Daema, Princess Caera, Princess Rhaeya and Princess Jaena. Dragonrider of Morning.

Prince Aegon (the Five Day King) 107-129 AC: First son of King Viserys and Alicent Hightower. Husband of Princess Helaena and father of Princess Jaehaera, Prince Jaehaerys and Prince Maelor. Dragonrider of Sunfyre.

Princess Helaena 109-132 AC: Daughter of King Viserys and Alicent Hightower. Wife of Prince Aegon (the Five Day King) and mother of Princess Jaehaera, Prince Jaehaerys and Prince Maelor. Dragonrider of Dreamfyre.

Prince Aemond (One-Eye) 110-129 AC: Second son of King Viserys and Alicent Hightower. Final dragonrider of Vhagar.

Prince Daeron 114-132 AC: Third son of King Viserys and Alicent Hightower. Dragonrider of Tessarion.

Princess Jaehaera 123-202 AC: Daughter of Princess Helaena and Prince Aegon (the Five Day King). Wife of Prince Aegon (the Younger) and mother of Prince Daeron, Prince Baelor, Princess Daena, Princess Rhaena and Princess Elaena. Dragonrider of Morghul.

Prince Jaehaerys 123-132 AC: First son of Princess Helaena and Prince Aegon (the Five Day King). Bonded to the dragon Shrykos.

Prince Maelor 127-132 AC: Second son of Princess Helaena and Prince Aegon (the Five Day King). Bonded to the dragon Nessira.


End file.
